Club Penguin Fan Universe:Article Deletion
Post any articles that you think should be deleted here. The System You can vote for, against, or neutral on deletetion candidates. Voting will end on a pre-determined day. If the article is condemned, an admin will delete it ASAP. If the article is not condemned, it will be left alone. If the article voting is 50/50, the deadline will be extended. The deadline can be extended up to Quaddruple Pending4, and if the vote does not swing out of balance by the final deadline, the vote will become "Stale" and the article left alone. Good Reasons To Elect An Article For Deletion * It hasn't been edited in a long time. * It does not follow the COC. * It contradicts several articles. * It is a low quality article and has not been improved. Templates * There is a special template called that you can put on a nominated candidate to mark it. The template provides links to the article's voting center on this page, the article's talk page, and this center's talk page. It will also provide the reason the article was nominated. * When an article is condemned, strip any other templates (besides the Infobox) and replace them with the Template. This lets other users know that the page will soon be deleted and when it will be deleted. When the Deletion Date occurs, you then may delete the condemned article once and for all, via the "Goodbye, cruel wiki..." link. = Candidates = Here are the article candidates that were elected for deletion. Please voice your opinion so that we can have an un-biased vote. The Shipwreck Status: Double Pending2 Votes For: 2/5, 40% Against: 2/5, 40% Neutral: 1/5, 20% Reason It isnt related to CP or USA at all. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 18:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Deadline January 21, 2008 For I agree. It is not related to the other articles at all and is an outcast. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 18:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Ditto. Against *It has potential like The Happyface and Grumpydrawerrocks is devoted to that article. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *Agreed. If we can somehow make it more CP-ish, it would be on a roll. Remember, I'' helped out the Happyface. It's another captain's log, I hope... it's got a chance, and it should have one. Plus, that image is ''incredible! ----TurtleShroom Neutral It is a little bad as it should be known as "The Grumpydrawer" or in the page should have a title known as "The Grupmydrawer", as it's kinda confusing. Anyway, it has lots of potential, like what I did to The Happyface. --Alex001 14:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Stelios7 Status: Pending Votes For 0/3 0% Against 3/3 100%''' Netrual 0/3 0%''' Reason It hasn't been Edited since Sept. 2008. It's 2nd on Stale Pages! Also, It doesn't really Relate to CP. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:47, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Deadline Febuary 6, 2009 For Against It's got potential. It's rather well written, and the character is yet to develop a personality. Besides, does it really need to be deleted? -----TurtleShroom Could be used in a story or something... [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I vote netrual AGAINST!. We could make it better... right? --Alex001 01:43, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Netrual Ditto Status: Pending Votes For: 0/1, 0% Against: 1/1, 100% Neutral: 0/1, 0% Reason Not related to CP, Why make a page about a disease? -Metalmanager Deadline Febuary 8, 2009 For Against There are three reasons. #It is invented in Antarctica, and so as being spread, and all relations #It appeared in many articles #An MQA, non-stub, and could be further improved. --Alex001 13:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Neutral